Usuario Blog:Tahu TKP/Entrevista a Greg Farshtey
Greg: Hola, soy Greg Farshtey - bienvenidos al BS01 Podcast. Estoy aquí para darles a ustedes un poco de mi información personal , así que espero que todos disfruten el show. Kraahlix: Gracias Greg. Soy Kraahlix de biosector01.com, aquí en el BS01 Podcast. Hoy entrevistaremos a Greg Farshtey, autor de los libros de BIONICLE , comics, y editor de la Revista LEGO. Greg es un miembro de BS01 y BZPower.com, y responde preguntas de nosotros los fans casi diario. Así que, en esta entrevista, tel personal de BS01 vamos a escarvar realmente en el tema y descubrir cuanto sabíamos en realidad sobre Greg. Muchas gracias por participar con nosotros, Greg! Greg: Oh, de nada. Kraahlix: Aquí está Kayru conmigo para ayudarme a hacer algunas de las preguntas. Kayru: Muy bien - nuestra primer pregunta es; ¿donde creciste? Greg: Ehn realidad yo nací en el estado de Nueva York. Nací en una pequeña ciudad llamada Shrub Oak. Cuando tenía dos años, nos mudamos a Stanford Connecticut, así que la mayor parte de mi niñez la pasé en Stanford. Cuando cumplí diez, nos mudamos a una ciudad llamada Monroe en Nueva York, que estaba en el condado de Nueva York. Ahí estuve durante toda la preparatoria y los dos primero años de universidad. Cuando fuí a la secundaria, mis padres se mudaron a una ciudad mucho más pequeña llamada Narrowsburg, Nueva York, la cual básicamente consistía de un par de calles. Lo mejor que se podía hacer en el año era pararse en el puente encima del río Delaware, viendo como se rompía el hielo en la primavera. Kraahlix: Oh wow. Greg: Así que eso te da una idea de que tan "emocionante y entretenida" era esta ciudad. *Risas* Kraahlix: Bien - o.k, así que pudiste visitar varios lugares. Que te parece; ¿cuál es la primera cosa de la que recuerdes haber estado orgulloso de escribir? Greg: Um... bueno, creo que los primero que estuve orgullosos de escribir fue mi primera novela; "Río de Dios" (River of God). Fue muy inesperado haber tenido la oportunidad de escribirla en primer lugar , y tener, ya sabes, seis u ocho semanas para escribir 100,000 palabras. Fue un maratón. Terminé acabando el libro en como diez horas -- Kraahlix:¡Wow! Greg: -- en un Domingo, porque sabía que estaba prácticamente acabando con todos los personajes. Kraahlix: *Risas* Greg: Y los iba a extrañar. Así que sentí - es como, tinenes una astilla, y la tienes que sacar rápido. Así que simplemente dije 'sabes que, hay que sentarnos, hay que hacer esto, y hay que acabrlo de una vez.' Esa fue probablemente la vez que escribí ¡más rápido!! *Risas* Y, hubo gente que me dijo que era lo más deprimente que habían leído, lo cual lo tomo como un cumplido. Kraahlix: Oh, genial. Si, tiene sentido estar orgulloso de su primera novela publicada, porque empezar una nueva carrera es lo más difícil, ¿no? Greg: Si. Antes de eso había basicamente reportado para un periodico y la crónica deportiva, y fue genial - me dió mucha experiencia. Sabes, l orecomiendo cada vez que alguien me pregunta "¿como me convertí en escritor?" siempre recomiendo reportaje. Lo difícil es que estás escribiendo, y es importante para ese día pero al día siguiente está en la basura. Kraahlix: '''Mmhmm. '''Greg: Nunca va a tener un impacto después del día en que sale. Cuando trabajé en West-End Games, empecé a escribir para sus juegos, y fue divertido. Y fue creativo, pero la novela fue un nivel completamente diferente de creatividad. Fue un reto - recuerdo, cuando me pidieron que lo hiciera la primera vez no sabía si lo podría lograr o no. nunca había escrito algo tan largo antes. Y fue un reto, pero muy divertido - aún es un libro que me gusta volver a leer. Kraahlix: '''Que bien.. '''Kayru: '''Si. Hablando de lo que lees, ¿Qué haz leído?. '''Greg: Bueno, lo que más leo es no ficción, en realidad, porque escribo ficción toda la semana. Kraahlix: *Risas* Greg: Cuando era joven, leí mucho de Sherlock Holmes. De niño leí muchos comics. Cuando estuve probablemente en secundaria y preparatoria léi horror por mucho tiempo y ciencia-ficción. Realmente, yo diría que los últimos siete años he estado leyendo mucha historia, mucha mitología, muchos libros de folclór, porque todo eso l puedes como "archivar" en tu cabeza para cuando lo necesites usar para una historia . Cuando escribí "Festín del Infierno" (Hell's Feast), uno de los personajes estaba basado en el espíritu de un tanque en mitología rusa. Y, de hecho, uno de los personajes que traeré próximamente a BIONICLE muy pronto también está basado en un folclór Húngaro. Kraahlix:'''Okay... '''Greg: Así que, ya sabes - uso de todo. Kraahlix:'''Bueno, debo pregunar; ¿cuando aparecerá ese personaje? ¿Puedes decir en cuál serie? '''Greg: Aparecerá en La Historia de Sahmad. Kraahlix:'''Okay, bueno. Entonces obviamente terminaste como escritor. ¿Qué otras carreras consideraste al crecer? '''Greg: Bueno, cuando fue niño quisé ser un abogado, pero decidí que no cuando me dí cuanta que no quería defender a gente culpable. Conseguí mi licenciatura en Comunicaciones, en la universidad, pero realmente no sabía donde iba a tener que trabajar, porque donde donde iba a vivir, donde vivían mis padres no había nada''.'' No había donde trabajar - no había donde trabajar a horas de ahí, y no sabía que hacer al respecto. Inicialmente estuve enviando mis curriculums buscando trabajos de vendedor por estacion de radio, porque ya lo había hecho en una estación de radio de la universidad vendiendo anuncios. Y como que empecé a buscar en es. Entonces causlamente me encontré un anuncio para un periódico local en el libro telefónico, y les envié mi curriculum. Ellos nunca lo revisaron, nunca vieron mis escritos que les mostré - solo me contrataron porque... creo que el que había tenido el trabajo antes que yo estaba en la cárcel o algo así... *Risas* Greg: Y ellos dijero como "bueno, tienes una máquina de escribir que puedas traer?' Y yo dije "si..." y respondieron 'está bien, entonces el trabajo es tuyo.' Kraahlix: Genial. Greg: Si, tenías que traer tu propia máquina de escribir. Era una organización muy estricta. *Risas* Greg: I ended up working there for about a year and a half, I guess. And then I quit in an ethical dispute, 'cuz I had some and they didn't. *Laughs* Greg: Terminé consiguiendo un trabajo como editor de deportes en otro pequeño periódico, en donde me pagaban la mitad, pero todos ahí eran mucho más amables. Ahí aprendí fotografía, rollo fotográfico, trazado - hacías de todo ahí. Kraahlix:'''Por supuesto. '''Greg: Era un trabajo de siete días a la semana, pero era divertido porque podías calendarizarlo por adelantado. Por ejemplo 'okay, este Sabado iré a un juego de football. Okay, este Sabado me toca un juego de soccer' - así que podías planear tu vida un poco. Y lo disfruté, pero no estaba ganando nada . Ganaba como $7,000 al año haciendo eso. Kraahlix: '''Oh! '''Greg: Mi papá me dijo "necesitas conseguir un trabajo donde te paguen como 10,000 dolarés al mes". *Risas* Kraahlix: '''Seguro. '''Kayru: Okay, bueno definitivamente tuviste mucha variación en los trabajos que tomaste. ¿Cuáles fueron tus influencias al crecer? Greg: Yo diría, en terminos de mi escritura... clao que los comics que leí me influenciaron, aprendí muchísimo de leer comcis. Principalmente en la trama y dialogos y cosas así. Leí mucho de Ambrose Bierce, el cual no creo que esten familiarizados con él, era un escritor satírico de finales del siglo 19. Aprendí mucho de él I - Yo solía escribir mucho sobre humor, cuando estuve en preparatoria. Él me influenció, y no puedo pensar en todos los escritores que me influenciaron. Algunos de ellos que escribieron libros que son muy especiales para mí ,y aún vuelvo a leer . El libro de Pyrates de George MacDonald Fraser es uno que leí de joven y aún me encanta leer . Recientemente; el libro "El Cuarto Oso" (The Fourth Bear) de Jasper Ford'','' el cual es un maravilloso libro que vuelve a contar la historia de los tres osos - lo disfruté mucho. Porque - he estado trabajando en esto por mucho tiempo pero aun te influencías. Aun lees y dices "wow, eso fue muy bueno," o dices; "wow, me gustaría escribir así." Me comprendes? Kraahlix: Claro. Greg: Y creo que la mejor forma de aprender a escribir es leer de la gent que es mejor que tú. Porque, podrás nunca ser tan bueno como ellos, pero al menos te inspiran. Si te la pasas leyendo algo que siempre es igual, o no tan bueno, y lo lees porque piensas; "oh, bueno soy mejor que eso," nunca mejorarás. Tienes que leer de personas que son muy buenas. Así que si me siento y quiero leer un misterio, voy a leer algo deJeffery Deaver, porque Jeffery Deaver puede impresionarme bastante. Kraahlix: *Risas* Greg: No se siente que estuviera escrito - se siente como si estuviera sentado hablandote. Desearía escribir como él, y desearía contar la trama como él, pero no escribo del mismo modo que él, y él no escibe del mismo modo que yo. Pero lo leeré , y diré; "Quiero escribir ahora," porque quiero algún día ser tan bueno como él. Kraahlix: Mmhmm. Okay, hablemos un poco de como empezaste en LEGO. Greg: Okay! Bueno esencialmente, estaba buscando trabajo en Connecticut - estaba viviendo en Pennsylvania en esa época. Me habían entrevistado para algunos trabajos... me entrevistaron para escribir para boletines corporativos de Seguros de Viajeros . Me entrevistaron para muchas cosas, entonces terminé en un sitio de internet para empleos, y ví un anuncio para un escritor del Club de LEGO. En ese entonces no sabía ni que era el Club de LEGO. Así que envíe algo, y ellos en ese momento aún no había pedido muestras de escritura. Entonces envié mi curriculum y, ya sabes, no me dijeron nada. Luego terminé encontrando el anuncio de LEGO otra vez y ahora sí estaban pidiendo muestras de escritura, así que los llamé y les dije "bueno, ¿quieren muestras de escritura?" y me dijeron "claro". Así que les envié algo, porque ya había escrito antes para niños cuando viví en Pennsylvania. Los llamé de nuevo como tres semans después -ellos no se habían comunicado. Les dije; "Solo estoy viendo en que quedamos" y ellos dijeron "o sí, tú eres el que envió las muestras de escritura y eres uno de los pocos que hizo lo que en verdad queríamos." *Risas* Greg: Así que fuí a Connecticut, fuí entrevistado casi todo el día, y regrrese, otras tres semanas pasaron. Los llmé y dije, "oigan, qué está pasando" y dijeron " oh sí, necesitamos que vayas a nuestra oficina en Nueva York y seas entrevistado por nuestro equipo de red, entonces después de todo eso finalmente me llamaron para ofrecerme el trabajo y me mudé, creo que tres semanas después, me mudé a Connecticut para empezar el trabajo y habré cumplido diez años viviendo ahí en Octubre. Kraahlix: Wow, que genial Kayru: '''Ahora que trabajas en LEGO podrías describirnos ¿cómo es un día normal de trabajo? Greg: ¿un día típico? Um, llegar entre 8:30 y 9, después de que dejo a mi esposa en su trabajo, en un día normal generalmente tengo unas reuniones, la mayoría con los Gerentes de Marca (Brand Managers) para discutir contenido para la revista. A veces habrá algo más divertido que eso como ver los sets del próximo año e inventar nombres para ellos, cosas por el estilo. '''Kraahlix: Mmhmm Greg: Y luego escribo un poco, generalmente para la revista, también tenemos algo llamado "WebProof" que es un sitio web donde publicamos las páginas para la revista, y las podemos revisar, hacer correcciones y enviarlas de vuelta al Departamento de Arte (Art Department). Cuando está ocupado, que lo ha estado durante estas últimas semanas, tienes WebProofs llegando cada diez minutos, así que sin importar lo que hagas, básicamente tienes que detenerte y hacer eso, a veces hace que las cosas tarden más en terminarse. Trabajo en casa un día a la semana porque si tengo algo de verdad grande que escribir es mucho más fácil hacerlo aquí. Principalmente es reuniones y WebProof y todo lo que alcanze a escribir. A veces tenemos un proyecto especial, como por ejemplo tuvimos uno para Hero Factory, hicimos uno para Universe. Mi Redactor escribe mucho para las Animaciones que hacemos y probablemente eso es lo que hace casi todo el tiempo, así que eso es básicamente todo, es estar en la oficina todo el día. '''Kraahlix: '''Okay ahora tenemos unas preguntas sobre BIONICLE, ¿tienes alguna memoria escribiendo para BIONICLE? Greg: yo dirí que Trampa de Tiempo , la gente simpre me pregunta que cuál es mi libro favorito y ese es mi libro favorito, porque supe lo que quería hacer de él, supe que no tendría que alinearlo con una "Story Bible" porque era como un libro de intersección, supe lo que debía hacer, supe que sólo tendría que lidíar con algunos personajes pero no estuve tan seguro de poder hacerlo, no estuve tan seguro de que podría lograr sacar ese libro y cuando lo terminé estuve muy feliz con el resultado y aún pienso que es de los mejores de todos. Generalmente los que más me gustaron fueron los libros como éste que eran el puente entre las historias principales. Kraahlix: Entiendo Greg: Por ejemplo Travesía de Miedo, todo lo que no era parte principal de la historia de cada año, donde yo podía simplemente divertirme escribiendo así fueron los que más disfruté. Categoría:Entradas